There is more out there than you know
by Kishigolover2000 x
Summary: StilesxOC. Set after season 2. Is there more to the mystical world Scott, Stiles and Allison know?
1. Chapter 1

There's more out there than you know

Teen wolf fanfiction

Set after the end of season 2

Really love Teen wolf. Stuck between Stiles and Isaac as the cutest.

"Scott! Time for school! Don't wanna be late first day back!" Shouted Melissa Mcall as she was putting her hair up. Her scrubs were fresh and clean and she was wide awake. A great opposite to the teenage boy upstairs. The house was tidy, except for the nuclear bomb testing area Scott dared to refer to as his 'room'. Scott stirred and it all came back. After Jackson had been turned into a werewolf officially, Scott and Derek had trained him because, much to Jackson's dismay, he was out of control. Still didn't mean that Scott enjoyed spending time with him, so the prospect of having to see him every week day as well as weekends for training? Was not a good one. Allison would be there too, though. Even though they had broken up, he was willing to waited for her. She had broken it off because of how she treated him. After her mother died. Her and her father had gone to Romania for the summer. They had stalked over skype but it would still be great to see her. Lydia had gotten back with Jackson immediately after his change, much to Stiles dismay. He still had that pained expression when he saw them together but Scott thought he didn't care for her as much as he used to. Now, more as a friend than anything else. He was in desperate need of a girlfriend. Scott rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He had lost some of his boyishness over summer vacation which he appreciated. His hair had grown out against but his jaw was more angular and the puppy fat was long gone. He took a shower, got dressed, had his bag lacked and in his hand and was downstairs in twenty minutes. New record he thought. He put his toast between his teeth, kissed his mum goodbye and ran out the door to a waiting Stiles.

"Get in the car wolf, I don't wanna be late!" He tapped on the room of his car as Scott walked towards the car. The drive was quiet. Neither of the boys knew what was in store for them. A new principle had been appointed and was soft as a dishcloth. They walked from where Stiles parked the car towards the school. Isaac and the others beta's walked up beside them.

"There's something different happening" He whispered to Scott, looking about him.

Stiles leant in close. "Yeah with your brain." Isaac shot him a dangerous look. Stiles gave his signature shrug as if to say 'just saying'. "You are getting WAY to emersed into this 'wolf' thing". Another shrug of his was followed by a growl that started low in the throat and threatened to rip his out. Stiles backed off.

"Hey" said a familiar voice. Allison had crept up behind them.

"A-Allison!" Exclaimed Scott, clearly surprised. Her hugged her, a friendly gesture that he wanted to last forever. To look into her eyes, stare at her lips and gaze at all her features. He knew he couldn't though, so he settled for asking her how her vacation was. "What was Romania like?" He questioned, he pulled back from the hug reluctantly, hopefully she didn't notice this reluctance.

"It was amazing! Dad took me to all the castles and told me about Vlad the impaler. Did you know, he WAS really a-". She was interrupted by a very hyper Lydia, dragging Jackson in her wake.

"Oh my God! Allison! Great to see you back on American soil" she leant towards her to give her air kisses. "Scott." She acknowledged. Then, the pang of guilt struck as she said "Stiles". Lydia knew how he felt about her just before Jackson was changed. She hated herself a little because she couldn't requite his feelings. Then, she remembered why she had really come over. "There is a new girl in our class!" She squeaked.

Type entered their first senior class of the year. They had a new teacher, but apart from a few students that moved/dropped out/died, the class was made up of the same students. But the gossip on everyone's lips was the new girl. Only Lydia had seen her.

"Well, heard" she corrected. "I was sat there cos the French teacher asked if I wanted more therapy" she made a gagging sound. "I have no idea what she looks, acts or sounds like. All I heard was Miss. Jenson saying to the others that she wanted a sign in sheet for a new female junior". Just then, the door to the classroom opened revealing a girl. She was lead in by one of the administrative staff that Scott did not know the name of. The girl was tall, taller than Allison and Lydia. She had straight raven black hair and startling blue eyes. Her skin was almost white, but in a pretty way, in no means 'pale'. She was generally beautiful. Although, Scott was still in love with Allison, he had to admit it. She was gorgeous.

"Ah! Our new student!" Mr. Bast turned to her gesturing her inside. "Miss. Willows, would you like to introduce yourself and tell us some stuff" he sat down, leaving her stood up "about yourself". If she was nervous or gazed? She didn't show it. She swung her bag off of her shoulder and addressed her class.

"My name is Lily. Lily Willows. I know. I'm named after two kinda of plants. Haha" she had a different accent, but the group could not place it to a country. "I'm english, and I can tell by your confusion you don't get how I don't talk like this" on those words, she put on the stereotypic British accent, making everyone laugh. "I lived in Yorkshire and I love walking dead, criminal minds and others American shows cos, besides Sherlock, there are no good english shows. I love movies, food and seclusion. And, I'm a black belt in come backs so don't test me." Everyone laughed again.

"Okay then Lily. You go sit by Allison and Lydia, the girl in the middle with red hair". Lily grabbed up her bags and sat between Allison on Lydia on an empty desk.

"Hi!" Said Lydia. She leant closer to the girl. "Welcome to Beacon. Have you ever been to America?"

The girl, Lily, smiled and said "Yes. When I was 13. We went to Orlando." She smiled to herself.

"Who's we?" Said Stiles. Scott had noticed that he looked at the girl, well STARED at the girl, the same way that he used to stare at Lydia. She smiled shyly at him, which only made his heart flutter faster in his chest.

"Me, my brother and sister as well at my Aunt and Uncle."

"What about your parents?" Said Jackson.

Lydia hit his arm. "Oh my GOD Jackson!" He looked at her, angry she hit him and confused why.

"It's ok" Said the girl. "My adoptive parents are at home. My siblings are at a boarding school. I went on holiday with my Aunt and Uncle cos my parents were working."

"You're adopted? You and your brother and sister? When did you know? How do you feel about it?" Questioned Jackson. Lydia tried to protest against but Lily held a hand up to her.

"It's ok. Yes. We were adopted together. I knew from day one. As did my siblings. I felt that my parents were given a choice. Being adopted makes you more loved. They choose us." This seemed to give Jackson some solace. It was almost as if she knew that he was adopted too... and Scott would never admit, but she smelled of Darkness. It... must have been cos Isaac and Jackson was so close so he ignored it. So class went on. Lydia and Allison kept their questioning to themselves during class. But Stiles seemed almost TOO curious. He kept trying to question the girl, but would never get too far into said question before they heard the classic

"Stilinski!" She just smiled. A shy smile, that just made Stiles's heart beat faster.

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

KL2000- Seen a this and my Walking Dead fic got a lot of response, my Tokyo Mew Mew is being put on Hiatus. I hope you enjoy

A new crush

"Please Scott. PPPLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE?" Whined Stiles for the trillionth time. He had been asking for the past hour.

"You think asking me many time will work? No, i will not spy on the new girl." Stiles looked appalled.

"SPY? It's such and UGLY word" he looked around nervously. "But why won't you?" Scott shook his head and they walked into the cafeteria. They sat down with Allison, Lydia and Jackson.

"SO, she's a Virgo" started Lydia, pulling everyone's attention "She used o live in Leeds, Yorkshire England, she does YouTube videos of singing and vlogs and her favourite colour is azure blue." She stopped and took a deep breath. Everyone was confused until Stiles talked.

"Anything else? Old boyfriends? Favourite movies?" They all looked at Stiles, then it clicked.

"You LIKE her don't you?" Said Allison with one of her smouldering looks.

"Pfft... No i- No i don-"

"YOU LIKE HER!" Lydia nearly shouted. Still, Jackson was clueless. _As usual_ thought Stiles.

They sat there eating, Allison and Lydia making fun of Stiles, Stiles still trying to ask about her and Scott and Jackson were just sat there eye rolling the strange trio. After a while, Stiles realised that he probably wouldn't get anymore information out of them and was sick of the jokes.

"Thats it!" He said. He got to his feet with his green apple in his hand. "I'm going!" He exclaimed flouncing off.

Allison and Scott tried to get him to sit down again, knowing how important moving on from Lydia was. But that girl in question was still laughing and joking about him so he left.

"Godammit!" Stiles whispered as he walked onto the lacrosse field "Oh Stiles! You have no chance!" He squeaked in a mock version of Lydia's voice.

_"But you were doing the same to Scott when he liked Allison"_ a little voice in his head stated.

he sighed. the voice was right. He was already at the tree line.

I'm gonna go back and apologise to Scott and Allison he thought when something fell on his head. He looked up to see Lily, up in the tree. She looked back at him sheepishly.

"Do you always hang in tree's?" He said trying to be casual.

"Do you always look at a tree as if it just punched you in the face?" She whipped back. She started to climb down but slipped. Stiles reached out his hand and stopped her falling on her ass. She brushed herself up and looked up into his eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes. Sky blue with a pitch black ring around the iris but with a silver ring around the pupil. He must have been staring into her eyes for a while as she gently pushed him back a bit so she could pick up her stuff. he snapped out of his daze and started to help her. They got all her papers into hr bag quickly. He noticed that she had a book on Greek mythology, folklore and the top 5 horror book collection.

"I have this, at home. Jekyll and Hyde, Frankenstein-"

"The Shining, The White Wolf of the Hartz Mountains and Dracula. I know. Its a bit of a hobby for me. I like to see how the different characters are portrayed. Especially werewolves and vampires." She blushed, realizing she had gone off into dork world. He also had the same fascination, but that was because his best friend couldn't go near wolfsbane if you get my gist.

She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and started towards the school building. He ran after her quickly. He eventually caught up at the lacrosse goal. She smiled and turned her head towards him a little.

"So, whats fun to do in this town?"

Something is coming Derek thought to himself. He could feel it. Almost like mother nature was running for the hills as things weren't right. As he stalked through the woods, the smaller, weaker creatures didn't shy away from him, but appraaoched him, looking scared and looking for protectiong. As soon as he could, he had Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Scott at their new training area. It was now an old warehouse on the edge of town. Because of a truce between the wolves and the Argents, Allison and her father were also present.

"Something is wrong" Derek boomed when they were all there. "There's a fear and dread in the air".

"I feel it too" Said Isaac. "Its like-"

"Something is coming" Interupted Derek. He looked towards Chris. "Have you heard of anything? Any reports? Because whatever it is, it's powerful and it's something I've never experienced before"

Chris was silent.

"Hell no you've never experienced us" Said a girls voice. They turned around to se five people. A little girl, no more than 10, a teen girl and boy around their age and two adults. But, that was all they could make out. Their faces seemed to be moving. Distorting but not in an ugly way. Just like their eyes couldn't focus on the features.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Chris and Allison in unison. everyone started moving back.

"What? Who are they?" Whispered Scott to Allison.

"What are they you mean they're-"

One of the adults, the woman, glared at her, cutting of her sentence.

"Don't say it dear, we prefer chants. It makes us mad". She smiled a wicked smile.

"Yeah" Said the child. "And you don't wanna make us mad!"

Allison turned to him and mouthed the word 'Witches'. She was instantly thrown against the wall by an invisible force.

"I told you not to make us mad" Said the child. She giggled in the most creepy way a child could.

Chris was rooting around in his pockets instead of helping his daughter. Scott ran over to her to see if she was alright. Then, he smelt something. Smoke. He turned. Chris had used his lighter to set a piece of wood on fire. He threw it at them and they screamed and fled.

Well. That was easy Scott thought. He helped Allison to her feet.

"They're weak. When they are at full strength, they take on a really beautiful persona. The weaker, the uglier and they were hiding it right then. They go back to their routes. The fear of fire" She brushed off her jeans. Scott didn't realise that he wiped away the drop of blood dripping down her face but when he came to his senses, he pulled his hand away quickly turning to Derek.

"Can we not have a normal year for once? At least, as normal as a bunch of werewolves and monster hunters can?"

KL2000- I know, its short, but i wanted to get out a chapter and introduce the main antagonists. Hope you liked the chapter, please review and favourite and follow!


	3. Alert

Alert

I'm very sorry for my extended absence. I have not been very well. I was diagnosed with Depression and Anxiety as well as Sleep deprivation and most recently kidney problems. As a Christmas treat, I'm try to spurn out a few chapters of each of the two fics i have going on at the moment. As ever, thanks for reading


End file.
